Tan sencillo como eso
by o-o-Mayumi-o-o
Summary: Strongest pair Tezuka está voluble e irritable, no está siendo él mismo, y todo parece tener un único culpable: Fuji Syuusuke


**Notas de Mayumi: **Hola a tods! Aquí mi primer intento de TezuFuji, y la verdad es que no me acaba de convencer. Creo que tiene muchas cosas que son mejorables y que no les acabo de pillar el punto, pero con práctica todo se andará. Por favor, las críticas que sean constructivas

Supongo que todo el mundo ya conoce las palabras japonesas más habituales que se utilizan en esta serie, pero por si acaso pongo un pequeño glosario abajo.

**Advertencias**: Shonen ai (chico-chico)

**Disclaimer:** Por mucho que patalee y llore, Fuji, Eiji, Kirihara, Atobe, Kaido y la larga lista que les sigue, continúan siendo propiedad de Takeshi Konomi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Tan sencillo como eso **

-¡Fujiko-chan!- llamó Eiji tan pronto como su compañero de clase salía del vestuario. Empezó a gesticular alborotadamente para que se acercara hasta él.

-Fuji-senpai- dijo Ryoma a modo de saludo.

Tezuka frunció ligeramente el ceño al escuchar como el menor de los titulares pronunciaba el nombre del tensai. Había respeto y una ligera nota de familiaridad en su forma de nombrarlo, mucha más de la que empleaba al llamarle a él buchou. Miró la escena entre los cuatro miembros del equipo con creciente desagrado.

-Momo-chan ha dicho que nos invita a comer hamburguesas después del entreno- explicó alegremente el pelirrojo.

-¡¿Eeeh?! Dije que podíamos ir a merendar juntos, no que fuese a pagar yo, senpai- protestó Momoshiro indignado.

Eiji sacó la lengua, Fuji ensanchó ligeramente su habitual sonrisa y Echizen murmuró por lo bajo algo que Tezuka no alcanzó a escuchar desde donde estaba. El capitán se preguntó con desagrado como podía el tensai mostrarse tan cómodo y cercano a los menores. De Kikumaru lo entendía, después de todo tenía una edad mental que ni siquiera se acercaba a la de Echizen, pero Fuji debería centrarse en cosas más importantes. Debería haber empezado a estirar, como se había puesto a hacer él nada más llegar, pero allí seguía, conversando alegremente sobre aquella merienda. Estrechó sus ojos hasta que a penas fueron dos rendijas y se acercó al animado grupo. Se aclaró ligeramente la garganta para conseguir la atención de los titulares.

-Esto es una cancha de tenis, no una plaza del mercado- les reprochó-. 20 vueltas- añadió, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y adoptaba aquella expresión severa que advertía que quería ser obedecido de inmediato.

Los cuatro titulares se apresuraron a cumplir el castigo bajo la estricta vigilancia de su capitán, para acercarse hasta su entrenadora una vez finalizado. Ryuzaki decidió empezar con unos estiramientos por pareja, y Eiji no dudó en gritar que él trabajaría con Fuji.

Tezuka frunció el ceño con desagrado. Cada vez que Oishi estaba ocupado con los novatos, el pelirrojo no dudaba en acaparar al tensai con aquel entusiasmo casi infantil que tenía a Fuji más rato haciendo de su niñera que pendiente del tenis. Les vio conversar y reír durante todo el calentamiento, vio como Fuji perdía expresamente uno de los ejercicios para poder probar el nuevo zumo especial de Inui, le vio parar su partido de entrenamiento contra Kaido para prestar atención al nuevo movimiento que estaba utilizando Echizen en un intento de contrarrestar los brutales golpes de Kawamura. El entreno se le hizo extrañamente largo y pesado con toda su atención puesta en Fuji, y mirase cuando mirase, el castaño nunca parecía estar dando lo mejor de si.

-Tezuka…- le llamó Inui un tanto preocupado, cuando le anotó el tercer punto por simple falta de atención de su capitán.

No podía apartar la mirada del tensai, no podía dejar de estar pendiente de todo lo que hacía, no podía evitar irritarse por cada uno de sus gestos, y no acertaba a comprender el motivo. La risita alegre que dejaba escapar en ese momento Fuji le hizo apretar las mandíbulas con rabia. No podía seguir así, si no ponía un poco de orden en el despreocupado castaño le sería imposible concentrarse. Con pasos decididos, se paró delante de él y le encaró con su expresión más seria y cortante.

-Fuji-kun- le llamó, con una formalidad que no presagiaba nada bueno. Este le encaró con aquella sonrisa tranquila, calmada, relajada y tan poco apropiada para alguien que debería estarse esforzando al máximo-, no me gusta tu actitud- le dijo sin más, directo y conciso como él era-. A falta de una semana para la final nacional, no te he visto esforzarte, no muestras una actitud luchadora- siguió, sin importarle que el resto del equipo se hubiese quedado inmóvil y en completo silencio ante aquella inusual reprimenda de su capitán. Necesitaba deshacerse de la angustiante sensación que se enclavaba en su pecho cada vez que le miraba. Fuji había borrado aquella eterna sonrisa de sus delicadas facciones, pero no decía nada, simplemente aceptaba sumisamente la reprimenda… ¿es que no le importaba lo que le estaba diciendo¿Ni si quiera en esa situación pensaba demostrar que tenía el espíritu necesario¿Qué había mucho más en él de lo que dejaba entrever?-. Si no eres capaz de esforzarte cada minuto, de darlo todo por el equipo… entonces no hay sitio para ti en el Seigaku- terminó con dureza.

-Tezuka…- la voz de Ryuzaki intentó sonar conciliadora, pero no consiguió añadir nada más ante aquella inusual actitud del capitán.

-¡Buchou!- exclamó al mismo tiempo Echizen, que por una vez dejó que su voz sonase horrorizada, mostrando que aquellas palabras habían conseguido perturbarle.

Fuji no había dicho nada, simplemente había desviado ligeramente la mirada hasta el suelo, durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos.

-Con permiso- dijo finalmente el tensai, dirigiéndose a su entrenadora.

En silencio, y con una expresión completamente hermética e indescifrable, recogió con lentitud su raqueta y su mochila, y salió de la cancha, ante la mirada angustiada del resto del equipo.

-Fujiko…- le llamó Eiji con voz preocupada, y ya se disponía a salir corriendo tras su mejor amigo cuando la voz de Ryuzaki le interrumpió.

-Parece que la presión de la final nacional nos está afectando a todos… Quizás deberíamos bajar un poco el ritmo. Es bueno entrenar, pero también estar relajados cuando llegue el día del partido. Suspenderemos el entrenamiento hasta mañana, iré a decírselo a Oishi y al resto del equipo, vosotros recoged esto- indicó la entrenadora.

Normalmente se encargaban los de primero de esa pesada tarea, pero pensaba que a Fuji le vendría bien un poco de tiempo a solas en el vestuario. Se encaminó con parsimonia hasta las pistas adyacentes donde se encontraban el subcapitán y los no titulares.

-Podéis retiraos, yo me encargaré de recoger- indicó Tezuka, y por el tono que utilizó, la voz sonó a una clara orden que nadie se atrevió a cuestionar.

Inui sacó su inseparable libreta de recopilación de datos y se acercó hasta su capitán, que permanecía increíblemente serio, incluso para ser él. Se ajustó las gafas con calma y buscó hasta dar con la página que quería.

-La probabilidad de que Fuji pierda un partido decisivo es inferior al 1 por ciento, mucho más pequeña que la de otros miembros destacados del equipo- le dijo, sin amedrentarse por la mirada amenazadora que le había dirigido-. Tezuka… tú mejor que nadie deberías entenderle- dijo con resignación.

-Yo…- no fue capaz de articular nada coherente, ni si quiera él comprendía porque Fuji lograba alterarle de esa manera- Voy a cerrar las canchas, como ha dicho Ryuzaki-sensei deberíamos descansar un poco.

Inui suspiró. Mientras iba de camino al vestuario, sacó el bolígrafo del bolsillo de su chaqueta de titular, tachó el 82 al lado de la frase "probabilidad de que Tezuka esté enamorado de Fuji" y anotó un enorme 97 por ciento. Volvió a dejar escapar el aire con pesadez. Si el capitán no tomaba una decisión pronto, Syuusuke se cansaría de esperarle. Le dirigió una última y preocupada mirada y entró en los vestidores.

Tezuka alargó expresamente la auto-impuesta tarea de recoger las pelotas y materiales, y aquel sencillo trabajo que debería haber durado unos pocos minutos se prolongó durante horas. No tenía ganas de encontrarse con nadie, se sentía avergonzado por su temperamental reacción y su falta de autocontrol. Necesitaba pensar con claridad, nunca antes había hecho algo parecido. Si tenía que llamar la atención a alguno de los miembros se cuidaba mucho de hacerlo en privado y con discreción. Pero todo lo que tenía que ver con Fuji le afectaba tan desmesuradamente que a penas era consciente de sus reacciones.

Chasqueó la lengua, molesto, y se encaminó finalmente a los vestuarios con todavía peor humor, incapaz de comprender que le estaba pasando. Se duchó de manera automática, se vistió y se encaminó hacia la salida de la escuela, pero algo llamó su atención. En un primer momento no fue consciente de ello, era un sonido al que estaba demasiado acostumbrado: el metódico repiqueteo de una pelota contra la pared. Casi había dejado de escucharlo cuando fue consciente de que había enviado expresamente a todos los miembros del equipo a descansar. Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y se encaminó con paso firme hacía el patio posterior de recreo, decidido a reprender a cualquiera que se atreviese a pasar por alto sus instrucciones. Pero cuando llegó hasta el lugar, todo cuanto tenía en mente se desvaneció.

Vestido con el uniforme de la escuela, la chaqueta a medio desabrochar y sus mochilas tiradas de cualquier manera en medio del patio de tierra, Fuji corría de un lado al otro por el improvisado campo marcado en el suelo, persiguiendo con aquella elegancia innata la pelota, que con cada uno de sus golpes alcanzaba una velocidad mayor. Era un espectáculo que captaría la atención del más desinteresado, tanto por la precisión de los movimientos como por el aura de perfección que rodeaba al tensai, concentrado, implacable, hermoso. Al parecer ajeno a la nueva presencia, Fuji continuó con su juego, haciendo que la bola alcanzase un ritmo que a Tezuka le costaba seguir. No entendía porque imprimía aquella cadencia tan alocada con la que daba clara ventaja a su oponente. El capitán dio un bote involuntario cuando pensó que Syuusuke había perdido finalmente el punto, pero antes si quiera de que pudiera parpadear allí estaba, justo en el sitio preciso, demasiado tarde para que su imaginario rival tuviese tiempo de reaccionar. De un golpe limpio y calculado, la pelota aterrizó en el límite de la línea izquierda de la red, y un Fuji agotado y jadeante pero satisfecho contempló con ojo crítico el efecto conseguido. Tezuka contuvo el aliento ante la complejidad y precisión del movimiento. En un partido de individuales, era imposible de devolver.

Fuji se acercó pausadamente hasta la pelota y se agachó a recogerla con un aire grácil y etéreo. Sus esbeltos dedos de porcelana se cernieron en torno a la pelota con delicadeza, pero a la vez con una firmeza y seguridad que se le antojaron a Tezuka una réplica perfecta del estilo de juego del tensai. Entonces lo comprendió: no era que Fuji no se interesase por el tenis, ni que no se esforzase por él, era sencillamente que el tenis corría por dentro de sus venas de una manera tan natural que exigirle algo era simplemente absurdo, como pedirle a un pájaro que pensara en cómo debía hacer para volar.

-Estaba guardando esto para la final nacional- le sobresaltó la voz de Fuji, que todavía permanecía agachado de espaldas a él-. Pensaba que sería más emocionante si os lo mostraba en el momento adecuado, pero… supongo que ya no es necesario- añadió mientras se giraba para encarar a su capitán. Sus labios lucían la calmada sonrisa de siempre, aunque a Tezuka le pareció captar una nota de tristeza en ella-. Estoy seguro que traeréis ese título al Seigaku, Tezuka-buchou- afirmó animado, aunque no logró ocultar del todo la decepción en su voz.

El capitán abrió la boca, consciente de que le debía una disculpa. Una disculpa que quemaba en su pecho, pugnando por salir, pero que su orgullo y su carácter estricto e inflexible obligó a atorar en su garganta como un doloroso nudo. Cierto que él se había dejado llevar por un impulso incomprensible, pero Fuji tampoco estaba dando el mejor ejemplo como genio y prodigio que era. Sabía que tenía que rectificar su error, que decirle que él era parte del equipo y siempre lo sería, pero cuando posaba su mirada castaña en aquella expresión medida, de resignada aceptación ante lo que su capitán había decidido, las palabras se evaporaban en sus labios, por miedo a perder su autoridad.

-Es tarde- se limitó a decir, con aquel tono duro y regio que le caracterizaba. Desvió la mirada hacia el cielo, incómodo, y las nubes agolpadas sobre su cabeza le dieron el tema de conversación perfectamente trivial que había estado buscando con desesperación-, y parece que va a llover. Deberíamos ir a casa.

Fuji simplemente asintió con tranquila sumisión y empezó a caminar junto a su capitán en dirección al autobús. Se sentaron al final del atestado vagón, en un silencio que no parecía desagradar al castaño pero que a Tezuka se le antojaba sofocante e insoportable. ¿Iban a pasar el largo trayecto así¿No iba Fuji a reclamarle por su actitud? Una parte de él sabía que lo merecía, y esperaba a que el tensai le obligase a enfrentarlo para encontrar el valor de excusarse. Pero Syuusuke estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos, regalándole una de sus indescifrables sonrisas cada vez que le descubría con la furtiva mirada puesta sobre él, mirando con aspecto distraído por la ventana. El capitán no se dio cuenta de en que momento el castaño se había quedado dormido, ni cuando había tomado aquella postura tan incómoda en la que parecía que fuera a dislocarse el cuello, ni en cuando toda su atención había quedado acaparada por la plácida imagen que ofrecía Fuji en aquel estado de somnolencia. El vehículo dio un considerable salto en su agitado traqueteo, haciendo que el tensai se deslizase pesadamente hacia un lado, dejándolo levemente recostado contra su hombro.

Tezuka carraspeó incómodo, pero no logró desvelar a su compañero, quien simplemente se arrellanó contra él hasta encontrar una postura confortable. Y él se quedó inmóvil, contemplando estúpidamente el sueño del tensai, de nuevo incapaz de controlar sus reacciones y limitándose a sonrojarse discretamente cuando un pequeño grupito de quinceañeras subieron al autobús y les señalaron entre risitas ahogadas y emocionadas exclamaciones. La sensación de que, a pesar de todo, Fuji se sentía a gusto a su lado, era un alivio a su conciencia demasiado agradable como para interrumpirlo.

-Fuji-kun… Syuusuke- le llamó, zarandeándole con suavidad hasta lograr despertarle.

El castaño entreabrió los ojos con un bostezo, al parecer sin molestarse por la comprometedora situación en la que se había quedado adormecido- Has de bajar aquí- le indicó su capitán.

Todavía un tanto ausente, Fuji recogió sus cosas y bajó en la parada, al parecer sin ser consciente de la llovizna que caía sobre él. Parpadeó un par de veces, en un intento de despabilarse, al no reconocer en un primer momento en lugar. En ese instante fue consciente de dos cosas: que aquella no era su parada, y de que estaba quedando empapado por la fina pero constante lluvia. Un paraguas se abrió sobre él, y Tezuka apareció a escasa distancia, con expresión severa y reprobatoria por su actitud despistada. Miró al capitán sin ocultar su curiosidad, como esperando que le aclarase su voluble actitud.

-No llevabas paraguas, así que pensé que lo mejor era que vinieses a mi casa y que tu hermana te pase a recoger- indicó de manera escueta, de nuevo recuperando aquella actitud autoritaria, inflexible, distante y práctica.

Tezuka le vio aceptar su pésima excusa y apretarse más contra él para que ambos quedasen protegidos bajo aquel paraguas. Fue en ese instante cuando se convenció de que algo estaba terriblemente mal con el tensai. Su estómago se encogió de un modo vertiginoso al notar como Fuji buscaba de manera inconsciente la protección y el calor de su cuerpo, su mano estuvo a punto de temblar cuando de manera descuidada, el castaño se agarró con naturalidad a su brazo. Casi dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando cruzaron el umbral de su puerta y se separaron al fin, aunque también le quedó una extraña sensación de vacío. Palideció ante lo que estaba empezando a entrever y abrió la puerta con disimulado nerviosismo y expresión impertérrita.

-Te traeré algo de ropa seca- ofreció, subiendo a su habitación en un intento de conseguir unos minutos a solas y aclarar un poco aquellas absurdas ideas.

Cuando bajó unos minutos más tarde Fuji continuaba en el recibidor, aguardando pacientemente en el mismo lugar en que le había dejado. Tezuka frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver el pequeño charco de agua que se había formado a sus pies.

-Puedes ducharte, mientras telefonearé a tu hermana- anunció, tendiéndole la ropa.

Estaba empezando a ponerle nervioso aquella actitud tan tranquila y dócil de Fuji. ¿Es que no le importaba nada de lo que estaba pasando¿Le daba lo mismo que estuvieran allí, en su casa… solos y con aquella actitud tirante entre los dos? El corazón se le aceleró de manera ridícula cuando las suaves manos del tensai rozaron con las propias al tomar las prendas. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Aquello empezaba a ser de locos, a rozar lo irracional. Sacudiendo la cabeza, sacó su agenda y llamó a casa de su compañero. Al otro lado, le respondió la animada voz de Yumiko. La mayor de los Fuji le indicó que salía a hacer unos encargos urgentes, así que no podría pasar a recoger a su hermano hasta bien entrada la noche.

-No hay problema, Syuusuke puede quedarse aquí a cenar- ofreció en otro de aquellos incomprensibles y estúpidos impulsos.

-Me haces un favor, Tezuka-kun, lo cierto es que hoy ando bastante ocupada- se excusó Yumiko-. Dile que pasaré a buscarle aunque deje de llover, seguro que tiene muchas cosas que contarme- añadió con una alegre risita cargada de picardía.

El capitán enarcó una ceja ante aquella curiosa afirmación, se despidió con distante cortesía y se volteó para rebuscar algo que cenar. El corazón se le detuvo en el pecho ante la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Con su tenue sonrisa en los labios, Fuji aguardaba en silencio a que acabase la conversación. Llevaba el cabello húmedo y sedoso cayéndole desordenado, y el jersey violeta que le había prestado le quedaba indecorosamente grande, deslizándose sobre uno de sus hombros de manera involuntaria. Algo estaba realmente mal con él, y tenía claro que Fuji era el culpable.

Se ajustó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y miró al castaño con expresión severa.

-Tu hermana te vendrá a buscar después de cenar. Prepararé algo- dijo en tono monótono.

Fuji simplemente asintió, y se encaminó a la cocina. Tezuka apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con Syuusuke¿Realmente le daba todo igual¿O había decidido castigarle con un perpetuo silencio? Le era imposible adivinar que pasaba por su mente, que había tras aquella sonrisa calmada y aquellos ojos entornados. Frunciendo el ceño, empezó a sacar los alimentos del refrigerador.

-Ayudaré- indicó Fuji, y Tezuka se sobresaltó al escuchar por fin su voz.

El castaño tomó algunas de las verduras y empezó a cortarlas con destreza antes de que el capitán acertara a responder. Tezuka apretó todavía más sus labios. ¿Por qué toda la escena tenía un ambiente tan forzado e irreal¿A que diablos estaba jugando el castaño con aquella sumisa falta de voluntad propia?

-Fuji-kun, eres mi invitado, yo lo haré- indicó con frialdad.

El cuchillo golpeó con más fuerza contra la madera de cortar, para luego detenerse unos instantes, dejando un silencio asfixiante entre los dos.

-No soy inútil, Tezuka- replicó de pronto el castaño. Se volvió para encarar a su capitán con sus afilados ojos azules ligeramente aguados, aunque también llenos de firme decisión, y Tezuka supo que no estaba hablando precisamente de la cena-. Sé que no siempre me muestro al cien por cien, que a veces parezco irresponsable y que me gusta seguir el juego de Eiji o Echizen, sé que aparento que no me tomo nada en serio…- el castaño hizo una pausa para recuperar parte de la compostura y contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarle.

-Fuji…- intentó interrumpirle el capitán con voz ahogada, al comprender finalmente lo que pasaba con su compañero. Era él quien le debía una disculpa, quien no era capaz de comportarse con naturalidad en su presencia, quien le había hablado en unos términos que estaban por completo fuera de lugar. Pero el castaño parecía decidido a terminar.

-Pero el tenis… el Seigaku… estar junto a ti en los nacionales… todo eso es mi vida, Tezuka, te prometo que me esforzaré cada minuto de entreno, cumpliré cualquier condición que me exijas, pero…

No podía soportarlo. El corazón se le encogía en el pecho al comprobar el devastador efecto que habían tenido sus palabras. Intentó interrumpirle de nuevo, pero no había manera de parar aquella innecesaria disculpa, los labios de Fuji continuaban moviéndose sin cesar, en una súplica que no debería haber existido jamás. Había dejado de escuchar sus palabras, la culpabilidad y la necesidad de devolver todo a su sitio oprimía demasiado fuerte en su pecho, y no encontraba las palabras para detener aquel injusto ruego, que hacía subir y bajar de manera hipnótica aquellos labios... Necesitaba terminar con todo aquello, necesitaba recuperar al Fuji de siempre, y sobre todo, necesitaba recuperarse a si mismo.

Tezuka no supo en que momento había salvado la distancia que le separaba del tensai, en que momento sus labios se habían posado sobre aquellos otros, de textura aterciopelada y cálida, en un intento desesperado de detener aquel torrente de palabras sin sentido. Sólo cuando las manos de Fuji se enredaron con cuidado en sus cabellos fue plenamente consciente de lo que estaba pasando: la humedad de sus labios, la cálida caricia del aliento que escapaba agitado de su nariz, la suavidad con que aquella boca se abría, entre segura e indecisa, para permitir el paso de su lengua. Estaba besando a Syuusuke Fuji, y no terminaba de sorprenderse por ello.

El tensai se separó con sumo cuidado para clavar en él sus ojos almendrados, de aquel celeste infinito capaz de competir con el cielo más puro. Le miraba con gravedad y calma, mientras se sentaba con parsimonia sobre el mármol de la cocina. Y todo el peso de sus acciones a lo largo del día, cada cual más estúpida, le golpeó como si de algo físico se tratara: había regañado a Fuji sin motivo real delante de todo el equipo, le había expulsado del Seigaku, había sido consciente de manera aplastante de su error y no había sido capaz de admitirlo, había tratado a Fuji con una distante cordialidad de lo más absurda, y para terminar de empeorar las cosas le había besado. Era como si todo lo que él siempre había sido, correcto, justo, disciplinado, estricto, razonable y auto controlado se hubiese esfumado sin motivo aparente ante aquellos penetrantes e insondables ojos azules, los mismos que le miraban sin parpadear, a la espera de una explicación. Explicación que no parecía capaz de encontrar.

-No te callabas…- intentó excusarse con una torpeza del todo impropia en él.

Fuji estalló en carcajadas, una risa limpia y cristalina que estremeció hasta la última célula de su cuerpo.

-Entonces creo que debería hablar más a menudo, Tezuka-buchou- ronroneó el castaño, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios, para besarle de nuevo sin ninguna clase de pudor.

Y entonces lo comprendió. El porque de su atención centrada en Fuji, el porque aquella necesidad de que mostrase al mundo cuanto valía y sentirse henchido de orgullo por él: estaba enamorado de Syuusuke Fuji. Algo tan sencillo como eso.

-A mí no me parece nada gracioso, Fuji-kun- le reprendió con su habitual seriedad cuando el tensai accedió a liberar sus labios. Pero la sonrisa pícara y casi infantil que éste le dedicaba echó por tierra cualquier intento de mostrarse severo, para hacerle rodar los ojos pidiendo paciencia y acercarse una vez más en busca de aquellos labios suaves y aterciopelados.

Estar enamorado y dejarse llevar. Ridículo e irracional, pero tan sencillo como eso.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Glosario de términos en japonés:

-Buchou: capitán, jefe.

-Fujiko-chan: apodo cariñoso por el que Eiji llama a Fuji. Sería algo así como la adaptación al femenino de Fuji.

-Kouhai: alguien con menos experiencia que uno mismo.

-Senpai: persona que tiene más experiencia que uno mismo (sí, se escribe con n, no sempai)

-Tensai: genio, prodigio.


End file.
